Data collection has become increasingly more important, particularly to identify performance issues for certain entities such as servers, devices, and information technology (IT) services. For example, a user may analyze different utilization metrics for a server. However, this approach is problematic because analyzing these metrics may be time consuming for the user. In addition, different users may interpret the metrics differently.